


Beautiful and sweet

by starscries



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddles mentioned, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Happy girlfriends, Kissing, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: Veronica and Betty are at that stage in their relationship where they can't get enough of each other. In this short story, they are on a date which leads to slow dancing in Betty's living room. Singing occurs.





	Beautiful and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A spontaneous Beronica short story I came up with just before I was going to sleep. Hopefully, you'll like it as much as I do. (I do not take credit for the song that's in the title and is being sang in this story. Which song it is will be written at the end, since I don't want to spoil it.) Enjoy!

Veronica stepped through the diner’s door—the winter wind making her hair dance around her shoulders. In the diner’s big room she searched for one person only; a girl with strawberry milkshake and her favorite ponytail owner—Betty.

Everything seemed to fall into place once their eyes met, brown and blue. Like two puzzle pieces finally matching together. Veronica sighed in relief as she leaned down to give Betty a swift kiss on the lips, accompanied with a smile. Then she felt Betty’s hand on the back of her neck, getting another kiss. She then sat down on the opposite side, mostly so that she could stare into her eyes while she spoke. A blue ocean of glittering diamonds.

She shrugged off her coat and left it on the empty seat beside her. Betty’s coat must’ve fallen on the floor, since it was not beside her; a fluffy pink purse was laying in its place. Or had she not put on a coat? Veronica thought concerned.

“What are you thinking about?” Betty asked, noticing how Veronica was. She could read her like a book. Betty leaned down to drink the milkshake out of the straw.

“Your coat,” Veronica blurted out. “Is it on the floor?”

Betty looked confused at her girlfriend, but nevertheless she looked at her side and could not find the coat. “There,” she said and leaned down to get it. They locked eyes, Betty grinned. “You thought I forgot my coat?” she lifted one eyebrow.

“Maybe,” she said, crossing her arms while leaning back. “But Veronica Lodge is always there to provide her girlfriend with warmth. If necessary,” she smirked.

“Mhm,” Betty said and smiled back. Looking at Veronica’s arms then to her smile.

The diner’s door opened again and in came Archie, who were accompanied with Jughead. They went to order some food, and although Veronica loved to hang out with their two friends, she wanted to spend some alone time with her girlfriend, whom, as of speaking, were gently stroking her thumb over Veronica’s knuckles. Holding hands were one of Veronica’s favorite things, along with cuddles and hugs. Don’t forget the kisses and sneaking out to the local pool at 2 am. If their parents knew they would be furious.

To Veronica’s surprise, Archie and Jughead only said ‘hi’ to them and walked to the neighboring table.

“I was thinking,” Betty started and bit her lip. “It’s silly.”

Veronica smiled and lifted her eyebrows. “Now I definitely want to hear about it.”

Betty took a deep breath and leaned forward, as if she were gonna tell a secret. “I really want to cuddle when we get home,” she whispered, holding her hand still.

“Are you inviting me to your place, Betty Cooper?” she asked, not breaking eye contact.

“My parents are out of town, I suspect to fix their broken marriage,” she pouted. “As if that’s gonna happen.”

“Why do you think that?” Veronica asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

“They are both unhappy, Polly moved out months ago,” she said. “And I’m old enough to understand things, I guess.”

Veronica pressed her lips into a small line and sighed. “It could go both ways..”

She shook her head, making her ponytail move behind her. “Anyway, we got the house to ourselves. What do you say, Lodge?” she gave her girlfriend the brightest smile and continued, “Listen to music as loud as it gets and then have an old fashioned pillow fight?”

“You got yourself a deal, Cooper. And don’t think I won’t go easy on you. I’m gonna win,” she smirked.

They laughed and finished their milkshakes. Putting on their coats, they said goodbye to Archie and Jughead, who were eagerly eating their burgers, while chatting. The winter cold hit both their faces, hard, and it made them both shiver. Veronica put a protecting arm around Betty, as they walked through the winter storm.

Outside of Betty’s house, she turned the key in the keyhole and locked themselves in. Their coats fell on the floor as Betty walked over and turned on some music. Veronica walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet and found some chips. Betty opened the fridge while miming a song. She had not turned on the music very loudly since Veronica could not hear what was playing, though she assumed it was what she was miming. She took the opportunity to walk behind Betty and kiss her from behind, on the cheek. Betty turned around and their lips met. Home. Simple as that.

Betty still managed to make butterflies dance around in her stomach. She lightly squeezed her girl’s hand and leaded the way out of the kitchen. The volume of the music was turned up. Dancing while singing, the two of them started walking around the house; smiling and giggling. At one point Veronica started filming Betty as she was dancing, taking her ponytail down and shaking her head, all while she was smiling. Veronica could not believe how lucky she was. How lucky she was that it was her she met at the diner a few months back. Instantly, in a heartbeat, they connected. It was like destiny, as cliche as it sounds. She liked the thought of Betty being her soulmate. Because she was.

“My turn,” Betty said and took out her phone from her pocket. “Sing for me.”

Veronica bit her lip and a different song started playing. Betty looked up from her screen, noticing what song was playing. “ _I found a love for me / Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead / Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet / Oh, I never knew you were the one waiting for me._ ”

Betty touched her hand over her heart and put the phone down on the table. She reached her hand out, Veronica taking it. They slowed danced, Veronica continued singing softly, “‘ _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love / Not knowing what it was / I will not give you up this time / But darling, just kiss me slow / Your heart is all I own / And in your eyes you’re holding mine_.”

Betty leaned her head on Veronica’s shoulder and they swayed back and forth to the song. Veronica leaned her head against Betty’s, closing her eyes.

“ _Baby, I’m dancing in the dark / With you in my arms / Barefoot on the grass / Listening to our favorite song / When you said you looked like a mess / I whispered underneath my breath / But you heard it / Darling, you look perfect tonight_.”

It was like Veronica was singing right to Betty’s heart, a beautiful melody she wanted to hear for forever and ever. Into infinity and beyond.

“ _Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know / She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home / I found a love to carry more than just my secrets / To carry love, to carry children of our own_.”

All Betty could think, could _wish_ , was for this moment to never end. It felt like a _perfect_ night with just the two of them. Nothing could ever come between the two of them. They were strong and would lift each other up before they tore each other down. That would be the last thing they would ever do to each other. She could not imagine them ever being apart. It was just out of this world—scenario.

She sang the end of the song, still so softly, Betty wanted to listen to it on repeat for the rest of her life. Was it okay to think about forever? Definitely. But also, she was happy for just tonight with Veronica Lodge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran (title and lyrics)


End file.
